The Exchange, Epilogue
by whimsical-one-ga
Summary: An idea I had for a follow up to the end of "The Exchange" Episode where Cinnamon was captured during a mission.  Slight spoilers for the episode if no one has seen it but focus is primarily on the aftermath.  C/R
1. Chapter 1

AN: I recently rediscovered the original mission impossible series on Netflix and after watching through the first two seasons and up to the episode "The Exchange" I had an idea for an epilogue so thought I would share. For anyone not familiar with the episode title, it was the one where Cinnamon was captured while on a mission and tortured. You can look up the episode summary online if needed. I obviously took some liberties with some of the facts due to the mystery of the IMF outside of the actual missions, but hope they don't seem too far outside the realms of possibility.

Chapter 1 (_Begins at end of final episode scene.)_

Cinnamon could hardly believe her ordeal was over as the team crowded around her after Colonel Josef Strom had driven away believing that he had successfully executed her by shooting her and Jim in the back. She numbly climbed into the car with the team to drive away from gated meeting spot and out of the country as fast as they could.

As the car picked up speed putting the countryside behind them, everyone was silent in the car, digesting everything that had just happened and finally being able to relax now that the mission was completed and Cinnamon's rescue had been successful. It was only when Cinnamon began to squirm in her position, wedged tightly between Rollin and Barney in the small backseat that they became aware of her discomfort.

"What's wrong Cinnamon?" Jim's voice and eyes showed he was still on the alert as he surveyed the female agent from his position in the front seat where Willy was driving.

Cinnamon hated herself for sounding weak as she answered. "They used my claustrophobia against me," she almost whispered, she didn't have to say any more as the agents immediately understood and Rollin and Barney instinctively tried to press towards the side doors to try to give her more room. "No it's not you, it's just this space in general." Cinnamon tried to explain, not wanting her friends to feel as if they were hurting her after they had just saved her life.

"We'll be out of the car and on a plane back home shortly" Jim assured her with a tight smile as the car sped along.

It was only a matter of a few more minutes, but it still felt like hours to Cinnamon before they had reached the airport where a chartered jet waited for them as opposed to public transportation. Jim had felt the extra effort was worth it considering the stress of the mission and also wanting the opportunity to debrief with Cinnamon without worry as to who was listening in. "You know we need to do a debriefing about what happened." Jim informed the tired agent as the plane leveled off after its ascent into the sky, silently indicating to the other agents that they should disperse. It was a normal response that everyone wanted to stay close to her after almost losing her, but Jim didn't want her to feel like she had to pretend to be alright as she detailed whatever Colonel Strom and his chief interrogator Dr. Gorin had done to her while in captivity. As of this time no one knew the extent of her torture except for what she had said about the claustrophobia, and while no one had mentioned it as of yet, there was always the fear of rape that so many female prisoners were known to suffer from, but no one was going to ask her about it, leaving it up to her to choose what she felt comfortable divulging.

"They can stay," Cinnamon quickly assured Jim as she saw him signal to the other agents that they should give them privacy. Cinnamon respected that but she felt comfortable enough to say to them all what she would say to Jim, and she did not want to alienate the team after they had worked so hard to secure her freedom and save her life.

"If that's what you want, but I do need to record this as part of the official report." Jim warned as he pulled out a small device, his eyes silently asking her permission before he hit play, when there was no sign of objection he hit the record button and recorded the date and interview purpose then indicated that Cinnamon should start her story from the point of capture.

Cinnamon cleared her throat and tried to sound as professional as possible as she began detailing what had transpired since the alarms went off. "After the guards caught me, they took me to General Strom, he in turn brought in an interrogator by the name of Dr. Gorin. They had me in a chair and Dr. Gorin began to interrogate me, made all the usual threats about death, disfigurement, but I was fine at that point. They kept questioning me, I don't know how they figured out that I was claustrophobic, but they found out. After that they injected me with something and next thing I knew I was in a small cell. I panicked and tried to escape, unscrewing a panel in my cell but I ended up crawling into an even smaller ventilation shaft." Cinnamon maintained her sense of calm control as she related her story to the men as she tried to recall the facts.

"I think I passed out after that, I only dimly remember voices talking about more drugs and some shadows passing by. Later I was back in the cell and all I remember is being very confused, I thought I heard your voice Jim, but I know they were playing games with me. I almost broke," she admitted with her eyes suddenly downcast. "Things were so hazy, I was in and out of consciousness, I felt like I was losing my mind." Cinnamon got a new surge of strength as she looked at the solemn faces around her, sensing the empathy and support from her fellow agents as the continued her tale, while Jim nodded encouraging her to continue. "As soon as I was escorted out of the cell and outside to the car, I was better, the fresh air helped immensely. Then the exchange happened and here I am." She finished quickly obviously rushing as she reached the end point. At the silence Cinnamon looked around again noticing the concerned eyes of her closest friends at how quickly she had ended her tale, seeing in their faces the unspoken questions. "Really, that was all that happened, being drugged and stuck in tight spaces, but I'm fine now" she tried to reassure them, putting on her best smile and seeing some of the tension leave their faces. "So are you going to tell me how you pulled off the mission?" She finally asked, in a successful attempt to switch the topic from her back to how the team had rescued her. Jim watched her for a moment, apparently deciding that she had given him a sufficient report as he turned off the tape recorder and let the team begin filling her in on how they had arranged the exchange of Rudolf Kurtz for her.

As Jim and the other team members took turns sharing their plans and how the plot had unfolded, Cinnamon listened intently and made appropriate nods of approval as the team detailed their race against time to rescue her. She suspected they were giving it a lighter approach than what they had been through, just as she had done, but she respected their attempts to focus on the mechanics of the mission vs. the emotional toll they had been through. She could see it in their eyes, along with the weary looks on their faces that they had all struggled with the emotions of guilt that she had been captured, fear of what might happen if they failed and likely a myriad of other related emotions that they had been forced to push aside to focus on her rescue. Cinnamon had learned by now that even the most professional and trained agent in this field couldn't completely shut off their emotions because if they did they would risk losing the human element they needed to succeed in what they did.

Tears almost came to Cinnamon's eyes as the sights of the New York City skyline came into view as the jet began to make its descent. The IM force all became quiet as they looked out the windows at the view, enjoying the feeling of finally being back in their home country. It was rare for them to all come back home together as they usually dispersed at different locations closer to their hometowns, but the desire for solidarity was more intense this time as everyone processed the near tragedy that would have occurred if they had not been able to rescue Cinnamon in time. They were used to being in danger, but it was different that an agent had actually been captured and tortured without it being staged or part of a scheme to infiltrate a prison. It brought home the reminder that only one thing had to go wrong and their freedom, or even their life could come to an end and also the sobering awareness that if she had broke and talked about the IMF hers would not have been the only life at stake.

"I think I'd like to go out for a drink." Barney suggested as they all stood awkwardly at the plane terminal obviously not wanting to say goodbye.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll come too" Willy quickly added, looking at the rest of the team to see their feelings.

"Good idea," Jim agreed, realizing that though he had debriefed Cinnamon there was some unfinished business in regards to helping the men share, even though it would be done in a much more masculine fashion over drinks and cigarettes with much less sharing of real emotions Jim thought with a slight smile at the difference between the two genders. "Rollin, Cinnamon…" His voice was a question as the other two agents stood silently by.

"Sure Jim, sounds good" Rollin said easily after a slight pause, barely glancing at Cinnamon as she shook her head negatively in response to Jim's question, obviously not planning to join the men.

"I appreciate the offer, another time perhaps, but right now I want nothing more than to go back to my apartment, have a nice long bath and change these clothes." Cinnamon said truthfully. "I'm fine, really." She reassured them again as she began towards a cab stand to hail a ride to her apartment, the men didn't argue, knowing that some time alone to regroup was probably what she needed most right now. With one last glance of her climbing into the taxi they proceeded to the nearest bar they were comfortable with to continue to unwind with the help of a little alcohol and a relaxed atmosphere.

_A short time later_

Cinnamon exhaled audibly as she closed and locked the door of the lavish apartment behind her, happy to see that everything was as it had been upon her departure and finally feeling a small sense of normalcy beginning to return. After a quick walkthrough to ensure the apartments security she deeply sighed and began to shed her clothes as she turned on the bathwater and watched the large tub begin to fill before adding some of the lavender bubble bath to make it even more relaxing. Finally she let out a sigh of relief as she slid into the steaming tub of scented water, sinking down and breathing deeply as she finally began to allow the stress to start leaving her body. Her concept of time began to drift as she continued to lay there, eyes closed, enjoying the quiet and familiar surroundings. Cinnamon added more hot water almost absentmindedly on two more occasions, not wanting to leave the warmth surrounding her and cleansing her body of the dirt and imagined residue on her body from her ordeal, also helping relax the tense and bruised muscles that had come as a result of the bullets hitting her back and soreness around the recent injection sites. Cinnamon could see her toes starting to prune but did not let it concern her as she continued to stay immersed in the soothing mixture. She only distantly registered the sound of the latch on the front door, not even bothering to open her eyes as she listened to the sounds of familiar footsteps nearing her sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to FF author "Your Cruise Director" for allowing me the use of the character names from one of her MI stories called "My Sin" – I liked the names far better than anything I could have probably come up with.

_Chapter 2_

Cinnamon sensed the presence nearby and the blue eyes on her even before she lazily opened her emerald green eyes to meet the concerned expression from the man watching her attentively as he sat on a small stool beside the tub. She could smell the tobacco and alcohol even before he leaned closer, wordlessly taking her bath sponge from the side of the tub. She smiled at the gesture and as she had done many times before sat up and leaned forward giving him the access to scrub her back.

"I wanted to be home sooner," Rollin said in a gentle tone as he ran the soapy sponge over the ivory skin before him, noting the bruises on her back already starting to form from the impact of the bullets through the bulletproof raincoat. "I couldn't leave until the time was right or they would have suspected something. Everyone had a lot to talk about, they really care about you."

"I know," Cinnamon responded almost dreamily as she enjoyed the feeling of the sponge rubbing across her back in a gentle massage. "So how did you finally get to leave?" She asked curiously.

"Well most of them were talking about the mission, how worried they had been about you, the danger we all usually faced, the rescue, what would have happened if things had gone wrong, that kind of stuff. But I played the quiet role, as if I was thoughtful but considered it another job finished and time to move on. Mission accomplished, no need to worry now right?" He added with a bit of humor in his voice. "They probably think I'm a little heartless at the lack of concern I showed."

"It's strange isn't it, even when we're back from missions, there's still parts to play and secrets to keep." Cinnamon agreed with a trace of mirth as she shared a secretive smile with her husband. To the best of their knowledge, no one in the IMF or the paparazzi was aware of the marriage that had occurred between Cynthia Carr and Reuban Handelbaum over a year ago in a small Midwestern town they had picked for anonymity. They had often wondered who would find out first, the government with its far reaching resources, or the tenacious paparazzi. The paparazzi was not a big concern at this time because even though they were both in the entertainment industry, their regular jobs as a model and nightclub entertainer did not make them quite famous enough to draw the type of rabid attention of the big stars. They had decided that their biggest risk would be the team finding out if one of them made a fateful slip of the tongue or gesture that would tip them off. Because of this risk they still made sure to call each other by their professional names at almost all times regardless of whether they were on a mission or not to reduce the risk of them slipping and calling each other the wrong name with the team around. The use of their real names was used only at rare family gatherings with either of their extended families, or on occasion in the most intimate of moments, where there was no IMF, and no world outside the moment they were in.

They had to make other adjustments as well to try to keep their secret safe. When the attraction between the IMF team's femme fatale and the expert at disguise had first begun, they had made little effort to hide their budding romance from the team as they would occasionally flirt with each other and squeeze in moments where they could either during a mission or after it was over, both supporting each other as they dealt with the complications of causing various people to develop feelings for the person they pretended to be. But once that changed and things became more serious, eventually leading into talks of marriage, they realized they had to change the team's perception before it was realized that something more than a brief flirtation was now in the works. So began the carefully constructed plans and subtle movements that they had developed together that would let the team assume they were drifting apart. The two agents had been so successful in their endeavor that now there was little to suggest to anyone that they had anything other than a professional working partnership. Their success had been confirmed when Barney casually asked Cinnamon what had happened with her and Rollin, allowing an opportunity for her to give a vague response about things having changed. Rollin gave the response to the same question posed by Willy that things hadn't worked out the way he expected. Both of them tried to comfort themselves that they had essentially given the truth because at first neither had ever dreamed the flirtation they enjoyed would lead to marriage, but there were occasionally feelings of guilt at having to deceive their friends.

Cinnamon didn't object as the sponge was placed back in it's dish by the tub and Rollin immersed his hand in the water to remove the plug from the drain, feeling the tepid water and accurately gauging that she had been in the water for quite some time before his arrival. Cinnamon gracefully arose, taking the fluffy enveloping robe he offered her and wrapping herself in it as she stepped from the tub, taking the offered hand for support as her feet met the carpet. At long last she realized they were standing together with no outsiders that had to be fooled and she allowed herself to sink into his comforting embrace as he pulled her close to him. Cinnamon had fought to hpld herself back ever since the rescue, neither of them sure they could hold the cover of their true feelings once they allowed themselves to be close. Now that they were finally able to drop the charade and hold each other the real emotions started to come out.

"I was so worried," Rollin said, his breath warm in her ear as he breathed his confession. "I've been dying to hold you ever since we got you back, it was so hard to stand on the sidelines while Jim held you and Barney and Willy crowded in. I guess that's the price I pay for having to be more aloof about our relationship. When you were captured, it drove me crazy, I wanted to grab a gun and storm the place, but I had to keep my head on straight, Jim helped with that, I was ready to run back, he looked tempted also but we both agreed we'd just get killed in the process if not captured and that really wouldn't help you." Rollin's feelings of guilt were evident as he explained how hard it had been to let her be taken and feel so powerless in the process.

"I know you did all you could, but you helped get me out alive, and you even helped me get through the capture." Cinnamon admitted, stepping back to gaze meaningfully into his wide blue eyes and seeing the question in them. "I kept thinking of you, and imagining you with me, holding me, even while I was in the cell. While they questioned me, I kept telling myself to be strong because I knew you would help get me free if I could just hold on a little longer." Cinnamon reassured her husband as she pulled him close again, inhaling the stale cigarette smoke as she buried her face in his jacket. They clung to each other for several moments before he finally pulled away gently as he thought he heard a faint growl from her stomach.

"I brought you your favorite sandwich from Katz's Deli, I wanted to stop and get you something more fancy but the guys were still walking with me so I had to make my stop look casual, since we were walking by one of the best deli's in the city it seemed natural to grab an extra sandwich for later." Rollin noticed the tired look on his wife's face realizing that it had been less than 24 hours ago that she had been released from captivity. "Why don't you eat while it's still warm? I'll go ahead and shower then we can talk some more? I'll take you somewhere special tomorrow evening when we don't have to worry as much about being seen." He promised, wishing he had more to offer than a warm sandwich considering what she had endured.

Cinnamon almost objected, feeling the urge to talk more about her ordeal, however at the mention of food she felt her stomach growl and gratefully eyed the carryout container on the kitchen counter. Seeing her gazing at the counter, Rollin gave a quick kiss of reassurance before he stepped away and began unfastening his tie as he walked toward their bedroom to shed his clothes. Cinnamon listened to the shower start as she began eagerly eating the warm corned beef sandwich he had brought her, grateful that neither of them needed to worry about trying to prepare a meal this evening.

As Cinnamon enjoyed one of her favorite sandwiches from the famous deli, she almost jumped in surprise as she heard the doorbell ring and noted the time as being well after 10 p.m. She cautiously looked through the peephole and was only mildly surprised to see Barney and Willy standing at her door. Cinnamon tightly fastened her robe, putting the sandwich quickly into the refrigerator and gave a quick glance through the apartment to make sure Rollin was nowhere to be seen before she cracked the door and stood in the entryway, surprise evident on her face.

The two men looked embarrassed at catching her in her robe, but had obviously come for a reason. "We won't stay," Barney quickly said, not missing the fact that she wasn't inviting them inside, "we just wanted to make sure you were doing ok?" His steady tone was reassuring and Willy, though a man of few words, gave a sincere nod to let her know he echoed Barney's sentiment. "We tried to get Rollin to come with us, but he told us we shouldn't come because you needed your rest. I guess he was right." Barney stated, missing the almost imperceptible twinkle in Cinnamon's eye at his words.

"I'm glad you came, you're wonderful friends." Cinnamon said honestly as she embraced them each in turn almost impulsively. "I will be ok though, with just a little time to heal." She said, her tone light, but sincere.

"You know we're here for you, if you need anything." Barney reassured her as both men studied her carefully searching for signs of distress.

"Of course I do, and I have both your numbers by my phone. Really I appreciate it but I know you're both exhausted, and Barney you've got quite a drive ahead of you, your wife will begin to worry." Cinnamon encouraged them both to take their leave as she distantly heard the shower turn off, hoping they had not been aware of the noise from their position in the hall. With a last round of reassurance and promises from Cinnamon to call them if she needed help the men left. She had just closed the door as Rollin emerged from the bathroom running a towel through his hair, wearing a matching robe to the one she had on, a questioning look on his face as he saw her locking the deadbolt.

"Willy and Barney had to stop by for a last check." She explained as she stepped easily into his embrace, inhaling the clean masculine scent of him as she nuzzled his neck, her arms sliding beneath the robe he wore to pull him close. For several moments they both took the opportunity to relish the comforting intimacy and focus on the sense of security and reconnection without any sexual overtones being evident as they both silently acknowledged how close they came to losing each other.

As the silence stretched on while they clung to each other Cinnamon suddenly realized they had begun swaying gently, almost as if dancing and found the movement comforting as she began letting herself feel more deeply the emotions she had started burying as soon as she was capture, preparing herself to be able to feel and let go of all that she had been holding in.

As he held the usually collected blonde who had been able to match wits with some of the most high powered dictators in the world, Rollin was once again amazed that he had been granted the privilege of being the one she would let down the walls with, of being the one to be there to really support her whenever their missions were over and she needed to heal from the emotional turmoil usually caused by the roles she played. As he considered this he felt a solitary trickle of water on his neck and for a moment wondered if it was a tear from the blonde in his arms, or if it was a remnant of their recent showers, but before he had a chance to say her name the doorbell rang again causing them both to jump slightly in alarm and quickly pull apart. Rollin walked over to look out the peephole while refastening his robe while Cinnamon tended to her robe as well to make herself decent enough for company once again.

"It's Jim" Rollin announced quietly, noting Cinnamon quickly transform from the vulnerable expression she had worn on her face moments ago when she was ready to share, back to one of the usual almost icy calm she wore for their missions. Rollin quickly grabbed his shoes by the door and scanned the room himself for any evidence of his presence that might have been overlooked, before disappearing into the nearby bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I hope this chapter doesn't sound anti-Jim, it's not intended as such, more or less based on my perception of Jim's increased attentiveness as opposed to Dan's. Also hope the switches between past/present tense aren't too confusing. Thanks as always to anyone reading.

Chapter 3:

After seeing the bedroom door close securely behind her husband Cinnamon prepared herself again to play the self-assured agent she had portrayed for the team since her rescue. She reflexively tightened the belt on her robe once again and checked her reflection in the mirror as she moved towards the door, hoping to keep his visit short and much the same as the recent encounter with Barney and Willy had been. Cinnamon was surprised when Jim did not stay in the hallway as she opened the door but rather entered her apartment without waiting for an invitation, a pensive look on his face.

"Is something the matter Jim?" Cinnamon asked, letting him see her surprise at his late arrival and demeanor.

"I just had to check on you one more time before I fly back to DC." Jim said seriously his eyes scrutinizing the surroundings as if to assure her safety before coming back to rest intensely on her.

"I'm fine Jim, really" Cinnamon said reassuringly. She found herself realizing that while Willy and Barney's visit had been comforting, she felt a little awkward with Jim. Was it because he had come all the way into her apartment without respecting the same boundaries that had apparently remained clear to Barney and Willy, or was it because she often felt a subtle interest from him that did not seem to be quite professional? The blonde agent had often tried to brush off the feeling that Jim was interested in more than friendship and made a habit of dismissing the occasional comments from Rollin about how Jim seemed to be more involved and paired himself with the beautiful agent more often than Briggs ever did. Cinnamon tried to brush this off by stating that he just had a different way of doing the missions and had a more involved approach but sometimes the signals seemed unmistakable. Cinnamon turned her attention back to what Jim was saying, hearing him saying something about it having been a difficult mission and how concerned with her safety they had all been.

Cinnamon tried to listen politely and treat the visit as a casual one, but Jim let his intentions become clearer as he stepped forward to put a hand on her elbow in a gesture that was apparently meant as supportive. "I don't think you should be alone tonight Cinnamon, I'm here to listen if you need to talk. I think this has affected you much more than you're letting on. I care about you a great deal." His tone was compassionate and almost paternal, though Cinnamon definitely wasn't getting a paternal feeling from his closeness and the intense look in his piercing blue eyes.

"Jim, I do appreciate your concern," Cinnamon said, attempting to be as tactful as possible, almost feeling like she was in the middle of a mission as she was trying to gently discourage one man without giving away the presence of another. Cinnamon and Rollin were both in agreement about not wanting to jeopardize the teamwork of future missions if Jim learned about their relationship. As Jim continued to watch her closely Cinnamon was glad to know that Rollin would trust her ability to handle the situation and not come out unless summoned or he felt it were absolutely necessary. Despite this it still felt odd knowing he was in their bedroom hearing the exchange of another man making advances, it was far different than when they were in the field playing roles. There was no explanation other than a genuine personal interest propelling Jim's advances at this hour of the evening outside of the realms of an ongoing mission.

Cinnamon turned away as if to think about his subtle declaration and in doing so broke Jim's hold on her elbow as she quickly thought about how she wanted to play the next few moments without damaging team relations while also keeping her relationship with Rollin hidden. Finally deciding on the route to take she turned back to Jim wearing the cryptic look she had perfected on many a dictator that made it difficult for them to know if she was playing hard to get or was truly uninterested. "Jim, I do appreciate your care, but I thought there were rules within the IMF, about agents…" she let her voice trail off and her face dim appropriately as she mentioned the roadblock, feeling as if this could go well either way, if he denied it, then she would not have to worry about what the IMF thought about her relationship with Rollin, and if he confirmed it then she had an easy out from his advances.

Jim studied the blonde closely, sensing she was holding something back from the well-practiced moves she was exhibiting, he knew he was being played but wasn't sure to what end though he could not deny her statement and the expression on his face made it clear that she had been correct about the policy. "I should have known you'd be the one to want to follow the rules," he said as he tried to hide the feelings of disappointment evident in his eyes. Regardless of her motives, he did clearly get the impression that she was not receptive to his advances.

Cinnamon smiled empathetically trying to convey a small sense of disappointment herself as she began walking towards the apartment door as she felt the discussion had come to an effective end. The blonde agent halted as she reached the door when she realized Jim had not moved and was still standing in the middle of the living room, scrutinizing the surroundings for the first time as if looking for evidence of someone else. Cinnamon fought back a sense of alarm as she realized he was not completely buying into her charade but taking on the role of searching for a reason for his rejection, one of the typical male responses she had learned over her years of experience.

"Jim?" She said his name in a questioning tone hoping to draw his focus back to his expected departure.

"Tell me Cinnamon, would I find out that we are not alone if I looked in your bedroom? What would I find if I looked around?" Jim asked, suddenly acutely aware that something was off as he realized he was still talking to Cinnamon the character as opposed to the real agent he saw when they were discussing missions or had successfully completed an assignment. The apartment surroundings appeared neutral with no personal possessions in place, yet it seemed almost too perfect as he scrutinized the surroundings, like an impersonal cover hiding the personal life of anyone who lived there.

Cinnamon remained quiet for a few beats as she held the leaders gaze, betraying nothing. "Jim, please don't make this more complicated than it needs to be." She finally spoke, trying to keep a firm tone so that he would not push the issue, though she could feel her heart pounding in her ears as he stared at her bedroom door. Cinnamon could picture Rollin pressed on the other side of the door listening intently for any sign that he needed to reveal himself. Though even if he hid, if Jim persisted and went to any other room in the apartment he would see clear evidence that there was a male inhabitant, whether it was clothes or the small makeup and disguise room he had adjacent to the bedroom where he practiced his ability to imitate the appearance of others, one look and his identity would be clear to Jim with no way for her to deny it.

"Would I know him?" Jim asked, pushing the issue. "Barney's married, Willie has a girlfriend, it's Rollin isn't it?" He tried to keep his tone neutral but the jealousy was obvious to Cinnamon as he continued watching her trying to discern the smallest reaction. While they were all skilled at reading reactions of their targets, the IMF agents were so well practiced in controlling their own reactions and displaying only what they wanted others to see it was typically useless for anyone to try and read them when they were on guard.

Cinnamon had already anticipated this as soon as he had started his line of questioning and the blonde agent was ready with a natural sounding laugh at his suggestion. "You think I'm hiding Rollin here? Believe it or not Jim I do have a life outside of the team, both personally and professionally." She felt a sense of relief as she saw Jim falter in his enthusiasm, "I do appreciate your checking on me Jim, but I will have a hard time explaining your presence to someone else if they arrive." She added, hoping that it would suggest that he really did not want to look any further while also giving the impression that she might be expecting someone. Cinnamon was rewarded by his obvious change in demeanor as Jim apparently resigned himself to her words. "I find it's best to keep one's personal and professional life separate wouldn't you agree?" She finally delivered her last rationale, hoping that would be the final word on the subject and enough to send Jim on his way.

"You're right of course," Jim finally said more resolutely already rationalizing his rejection to take the sting out of it, he had hoped for some reciprocation from the femme fatale to his minor flirtations for so long that now that he had clearly been rejected he needed time to compose himself and work through letting go of his feelings. _"Who was he kidding,"_ he told himself, _"outside of the IMF she was a model, rubbing elbows with several people in the fashion industry, she probably had men fighting over her at every turn, men who would fit into her lifestyle outside of their missions, leaving no room for her colleagues on the force."_

"Goodnight Jim," Cinnamon said kindly, attempting to sound comforting yet not demeaning as the team leader's body language told her he had fully accepted defeat. Cinnamon opened the door to let him out, accepting his nod of farewell before he briskly walked away. She sighed as she closed and locked the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the sound of the deadbolt closing clicked through the apartment Rollin emerged from the bedroom, an angry look on his face. "The nerve of him to put the moves on you at a time like this," Rollin scowled as he looked at the door and then his wife, not pleased that their team leader had just made advances towards her so soon after such a strenuous mission when she would obviously be vulnerable. No matter how Cinnamon tried to explain it, he had not been able to dismiss as easily the obvious signs that Jim's interest far surpassed their roles as teammates, but he had been willing to turn a blind eye and let Cinnamon handle the issue with knowledge that he was ready to step in if needed. There were times he almost felt sorry for Jim, and yet other times he almost found the efforts entertaining because unlike Jim he knew who truly held the beautiful agents heart.

Cinnamon chuckled at her husband's tone, hoping to lighten the mood to where it had been before. "But Rollin, I am irresistible you know, it's my job," she teased lightly, quickly giving him a chaste kiss on the lips as a means of assurance. Seeing traces of a scowl still in place she smiled and repeated the gesture, lingering a moment longer until she felt him start to respond to her kiss before she pulled away again with a smile on her lips. She was pleased with herself as she saw that the scowl had been replaced by the warm loving look from earlier before her stream of guests had begun. With long practiced silent communication they parted as she double checked the lock on the door and turned off the main lights while he moved to turn off a lamp and ensure the windows were locked before they moved towards their spacious bedroom, easing off their robes as they crawled into bed and huddled together, passion temporarily abated as they relished the security of just holding each other in their private and secure domain.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Rollin finally said softly as he rhythmically caressed her shoulder while she curled closely against him, opening the door yet again for Cinnamon to let down her guard and share about her kidnapping.

At his gentle words and soothing touch Cinnamon felt the walls she had clung to begin to drop as she began describing the details of her capture, his heartbeat pounding in her ear providing her with a sense of security as she talked. Rollin listened attentively, noting when the tone began to shift from the more clinical description of how she had been captured when the alarm was triggered, to the more emotional sharing when she moved from the capture into the details of how her captors had begun threatening and torturing her. Rollin felt an involuntary shudder run through her body and pulled her closer as she described the terror she felt being put in the small cell and then into the small shaft. Cinnamon continued to describe the experience and did not try to hold back the tears, taking advantage of the rare moment to be completely free in her expression as she let her words flow as freely as the tears.

As Cinnamon finally talked openly about her experience, the fear, sadness, anger all poured out, in whispered tones she also verbalized the guilt she still carried of almost betraying her team. As he listened to her talk and heard the raw emotion in her voice Rollin's heart ached for his wife as she described the terror she had felt, he also had to hold back feelings of anger towards the men who had done this to her, reminding himself that right now was about her feelings and that his time to share would come later. It was times like this he wanted to suggest they stick with their entertainment careers and let other spies take the risks. He murmured reassuringly in her ear as she clung tightly too him, moisture from her tears damp on his chest. Times like this were rare, but comforting to them both when all facades could be let down in total trust.

"I feel so much better." Cinnamon finally stated, feeling as if a huge weight had rolled off her shoulders before they both enjoyed a few moments of reflective silence to digest all that she had said. "Now I want you to tell me how you're doing?" She finally nudged her husband knowing he had been through an emotional roller coaster as well.

"I think I said it all earlier." Rollin tried to sound convincing as he referenced his earlier declaration of fear and remorse while they were at the bathtub.

"No, I don't think you did." Cinnamon replied as she caressed the side of his face and shifted to look into his eyes with the illumination of moonlight highlighting his face through the window shades. Rollin knew both the tone and expression of determination in her eyes well enough to know there was no point in arguing and it was a night for full disclosure. One thing that could be both maddening and endearing about their relationship was the way they would switch roles, each taking turns providing emotional support to the other. Between the stress of the entertainment industry and the rigors of their missions it was imperative that they be able to both give and receive emotional support freely.

Relenting to her request, Rollin's normally smooth voice began in slow almost stilted tones as he began trying to describe the feelings of helplessness he had experienced. While the actor was a skilled speaker in many situations, verbalizing his deeper emotions and thoughts had always been more difficult as it made him feel vulnerable, not a common feeling for the man of a thousand faces who could easily pretend to be someone else and display a wide range of emotions as needed for both stage and mission alike. Long ago the actor had learned that oft times the hardest face to wear was his own.

As Rollin talked he shared about the deep fear and horror he had experienced when he saw her captured moving into the guilt he had felt at having to run and leave her behind. As the words flowed more freely Rollin also found himself sharing how hard he had to work to focus on the steps of the plan for her rescue, the fight to play the necessary parts to get the leverage they needed to free her. He finished by telling the blonde in his arms how he was still angry at the men who had mistreated her in addition to how hard he had struggled to hold himself back from grabbing and holding her before they had reached the sanctuary of their home. As her husband shared his own vulnerabilities Cinnamon provided ongoing encouragement by bestowing small chaste reassuring kisses on the exposed skin she could easily reach near his shoulder and chin, feeling the tense muscles in his neck as she eased him through sharing the rest of his story until he finished, finally reaching a point where they both simply lay in an almost exhausted silence after the physical and emotional turmoil they had both experienced in the last 24 hours that had almost literally brought them around the world from an unstable

The comfortable silence was broken as Rollin sensed a change in the mood of the blonde still wrapped in his arms as she pressed a gentle kiss to the sensitive spot below his ear, her kisses became more lingering and purposeful as she made her way around his ear, cheek, chin and shoulder letting her warm breath hit his neck. Even as he felt his heartbeat start to accelerate he tried to pull away. "You've had a long day, I know you're tired." He assured her, hoping she didn't feel like he expected anything given the circumstances.

Cinnamon smiled lovingly as she rolled on top of her fellow agent and husband, green eyes meeting blue to ensure that there was no way of mistaking her intent and motives. "It was good for us to talk about what happened, but we have talked enough, now I want to start forgetting" she said huskily, grinding herself against her husband as she leaned down to kiss him hungrily. Rollin didn't argue, his strong urge to reconnect with his wife after almost losing her causing him to eagerly respond despite their respective exhaustion, happy to enjoy the relative calm and security their normal lives would provide until the next call came and plunged them back into the dangerous and unpredictable world of espionage.

The End


End file.
